


A Stormy Night

by StainlessSteelShipping (kistytac)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person, death scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kistytac/pseuds/StainlessSteelShipping
Summary: Molayne gets some bad news about his girlfriend, and he fears the worst.





	A Stormy Night

The storm over Po Town was roiling that night, making the ground sloppy and muddy as Molayne trudged through it, breathing heavily for his efforts. Kukui’s panicked words kept echoing in his head as he had explained the situation, and Molayne could feel his heart pounding in this throat as the worst case scenarios played through his mind. All he really knew was that Celina had wandered into Tapu Village around dusk, and that the Totem Mimikyu had attacked her. Kukui had assured Molayne that she wasn’t in critical condition or anything, but given what he knew about the pokémon’s power, he didn’t want to take the risk of assuming anything.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky and his surroundings for a split second, and he saw a figure ahead of him, making its way down the trail. As thunder crashed around him, Molayne took off, slipping only a little on the slick ground.

“K-Kahuna Nanu!” he called out over the rushing wind once he was close enough, and the older man turned as he stepped into the glow of a street light. Breathing heavily, Molayne tried to pick up his pace, but finally slipped and fell face-first into the mud, landing right at the Kahuna’s feet.

The old man’s face dragged with irritation and fatigue as he looked down at Molayne on the ground. His lip was curled up slightly in a small, aggravated snarl as Molayne began to pull himself to his knees. Nanu’s piercing, red stare seemed to keep his legs pinned to the ground, however, and he couldn’t bring himself to stand, despite the cold water seeping into his pants legs.

“Celina…” Molayne wheezed out her name, his voice weak with fear and exhaustion, “I-I need to see her, I need to make sure she’s-”

“What you _need_ ,” Nanu cut him off, his own voice heavy with the weight of his own stress for the situation, “is to go home, take a hot shower, and put this out of your mind for now. She’s not in any shape to see anyone.”

The words made Molayne’s stomach drop. A million different scenarios flew through his mind, and none of them were good. He could picture Celina’s form in a hospital bed, hooked to all manners of machines that beeped weakly as her life signs slowly faded…

Nanu turned to leave, but didn’t make it even one whole step before he felt the tug on the bottom of his jacket. He looked back to see Molayne clinging desperately to the hem of the garment, his glasses fogged up and obscuring his eyes. The Kahuna sighed loudly.

“Get up on your damn feet, Mo,” He grunted finally, and Molayne looked up at him as he continued, “Maybe seeing you would be good for her…”

Molayne scrambled to his feet as fast as he could, and was shaking as he followed Nanu toward his home. He had a million questions to ask the Kahuna, but couldn’t form the words to voice any of them. He knew they would be answered soon enough anyway.

 

Celina was sleeping in her bed at Nanu’s home when they arrived. Contrary to Molayne’s fears, she looked perfectly normal, if a bit paler than usual. Still, he couldn’t stop himself from rushing into her room the moment Nanu opened the door, and knelt by her bedside as he reached out to take one of her hands in his own. It was rather cold to the touch, but he could feel her pulse when he rested his fingertips on her wrist. Nanu watched the scene, leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed and his lips pursed.

“Mmgh…” Celina made a small sound, and Molayne straightened up, trying to see her face. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, and she looked over at her hand that Molayne still had clasped in his own. Her eyes followed his shaking arms, up to his drooping shoulders, and then his neck with veins still protruding from running all the way to Po Town, before finally resting on his pale, worried face. When she met his eyes, at last, she broke into a weak smile.

“Hey…” She said, her voice cracking slightly. Molayne instantly began to tear up and he threw himself onto her, pulling her up into a tight hug as he began to sob.

“Darling!” He cried out as Nanu strode over to him and grabbed him by the back of his jacket’s collar, prying him away from the young woman.

“Be careful!” He scolded, and Molayne sniffed loudly as he wiped at his face.

“S-sorry…” He apologized softly, before turning back to Celina, who was just settling back down into her pillows, “I’m just… I’m so relieved…”

“I’m fine Mo,” She said quietly, pulling her blankets up, “I think I just needed to sleep it off.”

Back in the corner, Nanu made a soft, disgruntled noise in disagreement, but said nothing else. Hearing him, Celina sighed lightly.

“Well… Maybe I still need to rest more but I don’t… I don’t f-feel…” suddenly, her voice started to trail off, and she began to breathe heavily. She brought a hand to her mouth as her face began to break out into a sweat, and she began to shake. Panicked, Molayne turned to Nanu, who was already stepping out of the room to find something to help her.

Molayne turned back to Celina when he felt her grab onto his jacket sleeve weakly, and despite looking paler than ever, she was doing her best to smile at him.

“I’m happy to see you,” she whispered, rubbing the material between her fingers. Molayne smiled, but moved to place the palm of his hand against her forehead.

“I’m happy to see you too,” he whispered back, “but please, don’t push yourself right now…”

Just then, Nanu came back in with a small garbage can, a bottle of medicine, and a wet rag in his arms. With Molayne’s help, they sat Celina up to give her a dose of the medicine, and when she laid back into the pillows, Nanu placed the cool, damp rag on her forehead. She thanked them, and closed her eyes again, and soon enough her breathing had evened out, signaling that she had fallen asleep.

“Come on,” Nanu whispered, jerking his head for the door. Molayne followed him out of the room, closing the door as quietly as possible behind the two of them. Immediately, a Meowth began to wind around Molayne’s ankles, purring loudly. Nanu had continued right on into the kitchen, and was setting some water to boil while he reached for a pair of mugs.

“She’s gonna be okay,” he said after a moment, readying a teabag into each mug, “Acerola’s trained the Totem pokémon well. It held back its full power. It only wanted to chase her away from Tapu Village, I think.”

Molayne was shaking as he lowered himself into a chair. The Meowth that had been at his ankles climbed up into his lap, where it settled down happily.

“Why was she even out there?” He asked more to himself than to the Kahuna, but he was answered by the sound of his irritated sigh.

“I have no damn idea,” He growled, “But I’m _not_ going to let this happen again…”

Molayne couldn’t help but notice that Nanu was clenching and unclenching his fists as he stared, unfocused, at the kettle on his stove.

The two men were silent for a few minutes while they waited for the water to boil. Molayne could hear the storm outside still, although the thunder was beginning to sound more distant, and the rain hit the window from directly above, rather than being launched at the house by the wind. Nanu turned the stovetop off almost as soon as the kettle began to whistle, as if afraid it might wake Celina in the other room. After pouring the water into their mugs, Nanu set Molayne’s tea down on the table in front of him, before bringing up a chair for himself and sitting back in it.

“Thank you,” Molayne said softly as the Kahuna took a long, slow sip from his mug.

“I drink this whenever I have to end up pulling a triple shift,” he sighed, putting the mug down in front of him, “I get it imported straight from Unova. I figured it’ll help you stay awake as make your way back home.”

He looked over at the younger man from across the table, his exhausted frown weighing his entire face down. Molayne winced as he looked down into his steaming mug, his own tired reflection staring back at him.

“W-with all due respect, s-sir,” Molayne began, stuttering as he tried to form the right words, “I… I think it might be best for me to stay here for the rest of the night. Celina needs someone to attend to her, and, well, you are… er, that is, I can tell, you need some rest!”

He stumbled over the last point, doing his best not to offend the Kahuna. Then, to his relief, he heard Nanu laugh softly.

“You know what? You’ve got a very good point,” He picked up his mug, but did not bring it to his lips, instead holding it in both of his hands. He looked out the kitchen window himself, watching the water pour down the glass for a moment before he continued, “Tell me, Molayne, what do you remember about the Totem pokémon that you raised?”

Molayne was slightly taken aback by the seemingly abrupt change in subject. But he thought about it as he brought his mug up to his lips, finally taking a sip of the strong tea.

“Skarmory,” he began, recalling the pokémon, “I remember when I first met him, he wasn’t any different than any other chick. But by the time I had him ready for trial, I could have ridden him into a battle royale.”

Molayne laughed a little to himself, and Nanu mirrored the sound.

“He was smart too. I’ve never had a pokémon out-maneuver me in a one-on-one battle, but that’s exactly what he could do. I hardly had to do anything in running my trials,” Molayne continued on, a smile settling on his face from the pleasant memories.

“You remember how he received all of that power, though?” Nanu asked him, his expression somewhat more serious now. Molayne winced slightly when he noticed, and took another sip of his tea.

“Of course,” Molayne answered, “the power that flows from the Ultra Wormholes… it gives all the Totem Pokémon their strength.”

“Exactly,” Nanu said, “There have been reports these last few days of Wormholes being seen in Tapu Village these past few days. I think the Totem Mimikyu was just trying to guard its power source. If it really wanted to hurt her, it absolutely could have.”

“…I suppose you’re right,” Molayne conceded, staring back down into his mug for a moment before taking another long sip from it. The Meowth in his lap had fallen asleep by now, and Molayne absentmindedly reached down to pet it. Nanu pushed himself out of his chair and grabbed his still nearly-full mug, and began to make his way to the counter.

“One thing that still doesn’t make sense to me though,” Molayne continued softly, stopping the older man in his tracks, “is why she was out there to begin with… I mean, it’s not like there’s much out there besides wild pokémon, and she’s not a trainer…”

He was interrupted by Nanu setting his mug down on the counter with a startling loud _THUMP!_ It caused Molayne to jump, and scared the Meowth off of his lap.

“She came here through a wormhole, and she specifically sought out a spot where one had been reported popping up,” Nanu looked back at Molayne, and he looked more exhausted than ever, “You’re a smart guy. Put two and two together.”

He turned his back on the other man and began to shuffle off toward his own bedroom, only pausing to indicate a hallway closet.

“Spare blankets are on the top shelf, clean sweats are in the bins on the floor, whenever you do actually get tired. And make sure you only wake me up if there’s an emergency.”

And with that, the Kahuna disappeared into his own bedroom, though Molayne couldn’t help but notice that he had left it cracked open just wide enough for a Meowth (or several) to slip through. He sighed deeply to himself as he looked back down into his own mug, which was mostly empty by this point. He could have sworn that the bags under his eyes had gotten worse just over the past couple of hours.

Closing his eyes, he downed the rest of his tea, and pulled himself out of the chair, grabbing a blanket and a clean pair of sweatpants out of the closet on his way to the bathroom. He quickly changed, draped the blanket around his shoulders, and then made his way to Celina’s room.

She was still sleeping as he stepped inside, and he set the blanket down on the foot of her bed before turning to get a chair from the kitchen. He sat it next to her bed, quietly closed the door, and settled in as he turned his gaze to the window. It was still raining, but with a quiet, steady patter against the glass pane rather than the torrential sheets of water from earlier. He sighed softly to himself, and turned his attention to the sleeping young woman in the bed. It was going to be a long night.

 

Celina awoke to a dim ray of cloud-filtered sunlight shining on her eyes the next morning. The first thing that came to her mind was to check the time, but when she rolled over to look at the clock, she noticed something out of place at the side of her bed.

Giving her sleepy eyes a moment to adjust, she soon realized that she was looking at Molayne, asleep in a chair that he had dragged into her room from the kitchen. He was slouched over, his arms crossed, and he was drooling a little onto his jacket as he snored softly. Smiling, Celina moved the covers off of herself and scooted over to the side of her bed.

As quiet as she tried to be, Molayne nearly jumped awake at the noise, skewing his glasses as he scrambled to his feet.

“Wassrong?” He slurred out sleepily, rubbing at one of his eyes.

“Mo, it’s just me,” Celina reassured him, reaching out for one of his arms, “I’m fine.”

“Celina….” His voice trailed off when he saw her soft smile and bright eyes, and felt her gently squeeze his arm. She trailed her hand down to his, wrapped her fingers around it, and brought it up to the side of her face. She placed his palm against her cheek, and leaned her head into his touch.

“I feel a lot better this morning,” She told him, “Did you stay here all night?”

“Of course,” Molayne answered her, gently rubbing his thumb over her cheek. He noticed that there was substantially more color in it this morning than there had been the night before. She really was going to be okay…

Before he could stop himself, he had bent down to wrap her into a hug, though he was doing his best not to completely pull her off of the bed. As a result, he quickly lost his balance, and the two of them fell back onto the bed, Molayne landing on top of her.

With an embarrassed gasp, Molayne tried to move off of Celina, but instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him in place.

“Thank you…” She whispered, and lifted her head to gently meet his lips with her own. Molayne was stunned, not moving even after she had pulled her face away. She kept her arms loose around his shoulders, smiling up from beneath him.

The doorknob moving caught the pair by surprise, and when Nanu opened the door to the bedroom to see the two of them in the position they were in, he said nothing. In fact, he seemed to have barely any reaction at all before turning on his heel and slamming the door behind him.

“W-WAIT! KAHUNA NANU, I-IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!” Molayne shouted as he jumped up to his feet, leaving Celina on the bed, giggling to herself.

 

It was a couple of hours later when Nanu finally left for his shift at the police station, but not before Molayne helped him make a full breakfast for all three of them. Now, Molayne and Celina were sitting in Nanu’s living room, the Meowth from the night before making itself comfortable on Molayne’s lap once again, while another kitten kept trying to stick its nose into Celina’s coffee mug.

“Um,” Molayne began, glancing at his girlfriend from over the rim of his own cup of coffee, “H-how are you feeling now? You know, now that you’ve eaten…”

Celina smiled back at him as she took a long sip from her own mug, partly in an effort to keep it away from the Meowth.

“I really do feel one hundred percent better,” She explained after a moment, taking care to keep her mug in the hand farthest away from the nosy cat, “Honestly, I’ve had hangovers way worse than this.”

She laughed lightly, but Molayne couldn’t bring himself to even smile. Mimikyu were notoriously dangerous pokémon, and as much as he trusted Acerola to raise her Totem Pokémon in a responsible manner, he couldn’t help but fear the worst of its power, especially if it had been defending something as important as an Ultra Wormhole.

“Are… are you sure though?” Molayne asked her, after a moment of hesitation, “I mean, you really did look awful last night…”

“Ugh! Thanks, Mo!” Celina scoffed at him, feigning offense at his words. Molayne gaped at her for a moment before shaking his head.

“Th-that’s not what I meant!” he sputtered while she laughed at his reaction.

“I know, I’m just teasing,” she said with a coy smile, finally setting her mug down on the side table. The kitten went over to examine it, but it was emptied enough that it couldn’t reach the contents anymore.

Celina stood up and made her way over to Molayne, bending down to pick the meowth up out of his lap and placing it on the floor, much to its displeasure. Then, carefully, she sat down across Molayne’s lap, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Without a word, she gently pressed her lips to his, and she could feel him inhale sharply beneath her as he kissed her back. Setting his own mug down, he grabbed onto her waist, gripping tightly her as if afraid she might disappear if he let go.

“I know you’re worried,” She whispered when they finally broke contact, “but I feel fine. Really.”

“I know that, but… still…” Molayne sighed, running his fingers lightly along her sides, “I really thought that I was gonna lose you… Why on earth did you go all the way out to Tapu Village alone, anyway?”

Celina cast her eyes downward, and pulled away from Molayne just slightly. He unconsciously strengthened his grip around her waist in response, but she hardly reacted to it.

“It… was really strange,” she began, her voice suddenly distant, “It was almost like something was sort of… pulling me there. I don’t really know what it was, but I had just been doing my daily chores around the house here when… I don’t know… I just felt that I needed to go there…”

When Molayne looked at her face, he saw her eyes staring, unfocused, into the distance.

“…Nanu thinks there might have been a wormhole out there. That maybe that’s what Mimikyu was protecting,” he said quietly, and she turned to look at him as he continued, “You don’t think…?”

He didn’t finish the question. He didn’t need to. Celina simply shrugged in response.

“Maybe…” her whisper was barely audible. Things were still between them for a moment, and even though he was looking at her, and holding her in his arms, while she sat curled up in his lap, he couldn’t shake the feeling that she was going to disappear right in front of him.

He slipped his arms around her in a full hug, and pulled her against his chest. He buried his face into her disheveled curls, inhaling deeply, taking in her scent. It was proof she was real, and that she was here, further confirmed by her weight in his lap and the feeling of her soft body pressed against his. He kissed the top of her head, and could taste the strand of hair caught between his lips as he pulled away to look into her eyes, staring quizzically into his.

“Molayne…?” She said his name quietly, and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. A sob shook his shoulders, and he pulled her against him again, trying to hide his tears from her. She didn’t need to see his eyes to know how hard he was crying, so she rubbed his back lightly, unsure of what else to do.

“I-I’m sorry…” Molayne sniffed out, wrapping her arms around her even tighter, “I just… I’m afraid… Y-you arrived here so suddenly… What if you leave just as suddenly?”

“Mo…”  She began to trace little circles with her fingers over his back. She had no intention of leaving, not willingly, but then again, she hadn’t gone out the day before entirely willingly either. Honestly, when she thought back to her hazy memories of the Totem Pokémon’s attack, she recalled feeling more relieved than afraid at the time, grateful that something was stopping her from being pulled away entirely.

She nuzzled into Molayne’s neck, and gently kissed his skin. She felt him shiver underneath her, and when she pulled away to look at his face, she could see he was blushing so intensely, his glasses were fogged up. She smiled at the sight. He was so cute.

“As long as I have you to hold on to,” She said, reaching up to slowly pull his glasses off of his face, “Then I’m not going anywhere.”

She wasn’t sure if it was a promise she could keep. But it was one she wanted to. And the way Molayne melted under her next kiss told her that he trusted her anyway. She sighed into his mouth as she tangled her fingers into his hair, and felt him respond by letting his hands venture down her back.

She trusted him too, after all. He would be there for her, no matter what. She knew that now.

Outside, the sun broke through the clouds as it travelled through the late-morning sky, though thunder could still be heard, just faintly, in the distance.


End file.
